Snowy Mountain
Snowy Mountain is one of the mountains accessible from the gondole inside Volcanic Crater. It is home to a large Lurker base and a varying amount of Precursor technology. Geography thumb Snowy Mountain is a mountain next to volcanic crater, the main point of intrest is the lurker fort. It has three areas which contain frozen dark eco canisters. It also has ice bridges grottos a frozen lake and caves. It is home to a yellow vent switch, the flut flut can be used to navigate floating platforms which lead to a cave containing the switch that opens the lurker fort gate and a lurker infested cave. Lurker Fort The mountain is home to the largest Lurker infestation at the moment, possibly ranging from over 50 of Lurkers. The Glacier Troops appear to be the leaders, with Frozen Thorns possibly native to the area. Finally the most common Snow Soldiers, which spawn endlessly from the deep snow and also an immense amount of Snow Jumpers. Their Fort, which can only be accessed by opening the Gate going underground, contains two Battering Rams. Precursor Artifacts There's a varying amount of Precursor tech found around the area. Most common are the Blockers, these strange objects have a button and a forcefield surrounding them. Their purpose is unknown, but perhaps they were used to act as a defense against enemies or to stop an avalanche. In one cave you can find a large amount of moving Precursor objects, though they only pose a challenge as they push you in the depts below, their purpose remains unknown. There's also a large amount of Dark Eco Drums, frozen in ice in Precursor chambers. It is possible this location once was a Dark Eco factory, but was abandoned long ago, leaving the various machines to be working endlessly. Finally one can find the Yellow Eco Vent Switch, located beneath an frozen lake. Collectibles Power Cells * Find the Yellow Vent Switch * Stop the 3 Lurker Glacier Troops * Deactivate the Precursor Blockers * Open the frozen crate * Get through the Lurker Fort * Open the Lurker Fort Gate * Survive the Lurker-Infested Cave * Free 7 Scout Flies Scout Flies * In the gaping chasm between two rock ledges near the gondola, just past the weird Precursor contraption planted in the snow. * On a snow-covered land mass inside the frosted cavern. Quickly cross the treacherous path, avoiding the tumbling snowballs and enter the cave. Hop across the snow platforms and you'll eventually reach the first Scout Fly. * This one is buried in the snow near a Red Eco vent below the Lurker Fort. After riding the Flut Flut and lowering the gate to the fort, you can take the fluctuating platform up and hop off to the side before it reaches the very top. * This Scout Fly is covered in snow to the right of the entrance to the secret cave, which is blocked by a few snow-covered pine trees. You can find it by going to the right of the Lurker's fort entrance. * This fifth fly can be found on a snow-covered ledge by the cliff wall. It is not too far from the fourth Scout Fly. Start on the ledge with a torch flanking the right side of it, to the left of the secret cave that houses the Yellow Eco vent switch, and work your way up the ledges to the Scout Fly. * At the very top of the watch tower in the center of the Lurker's fort. It is accompanied by a Blue Eco cluster. * Lying at the top floor of the main building behind the watch tower. Climb the wood canopies to the top. Use the watch tower to see where it is if you're having trouble finding it. Precursor Orbs 200 total. Trivia * Despite not being visited again in Jak 2 or Jak 3, in both games, one can clearly notice the mountain from a bird's eye view of the city in most cutscences and it could now be part of the Icelands. Category:Locations